


Adulting is Hard

by mosylu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Content Warning for Adult Stuff, F/M, Fluff, Like Taxes and Mortgages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: Cisco is struggling with some heavy-duty adulting. Caitlin reminds him that there are fun things about being a grown-up, too.





	Adulting is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to everyone in the Discord chat who had to do horrible adult things like taxes lately. MWAH.

Cisco pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He’d been hunched over his keyboard for the last hour, swearing under his breath and trying to remember the website passwords for the mortgage company and their health insurance.

“How’s it going?” Caitlin asked, coming in the room and leaning on the corner of his desk.

He looked at the computer screen. “Terrible. Look at that.”

She leaned over his shoulder and winced. “Oh, we owed a lot, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, I’m thinking we should bump up our estimated tax payments this year. Ugggggggggh.” He threw his glasses down. “Would you listen to me? That was so boring I almost fell asleep in the middle of that sentence.”

She kissed his cheek. “I’m very proud of you.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “You sure you didn’t cheat?”

She looked appalled. “How?”

“I don’t know. Cold downdrafts. A little bit of ice on your side of the coin.”

She sniffed. “You lost the coin toss fair and square, mister.”

He rubbed his hand through his hair and put his glasses back on. “Okay, fine. But you’re doing it next year.”

“Okay,” she said. “Are you done?”

“Just gotta send the payment through.” He screwed up his face and clicked the button on the screen. Then he had to click several more, as the tax website attempted to sell him extra services, including the option to put their nonexistent refund on an Amazon gift card.

Wow. That was … that was just _mean._

Rather vengefully, he closed out the site and spun around in his chair. “Done. Adulting is the worst.”

“Excellent,” Caitlin said, and held out her two closed fists. “Here. Pick one.”

He raised his brows at her.

She waggled her fists. “Go on.”

The shiny new wedding ring on her left hand beckoned him. It had only been six months since he’d put it there, but he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to get tired of looking at it ever. 

He tapped the back of her left hand, and she flipped it over like a magician, mist swirling in her palm for a moment before resolving into a - 

He leaned in. “Is that a bumper car?”

She grinned. She was a fiend at bumper cars - well, anyone who drove like she did would be - and more than that, the only place with bumper cars this time of year was the new indoor fun factory that had just opened up in the old Sears building. He’d been wanting to visit it basically since he’d heard it existed, but they hadn’t found the time yet.

He beamed at her. “Wait, was there something in the other hand?”

She flipped her right hand over and this time, the mist became a sparkling crystalline replica of an ice-cream sundae, similar to the ones served at their favorite ice cream parlor.

“Ohhhhhh,” he breathed. “Hey, can we do both? Will it spoil our dinner?”

“Of course,” she said. “We’re adults. We don’t care if we spoil our dinner.”

He laughed, grabbed her hands, and pulled her down to kiss her. “Best wife ever.”

FINIS


End file.
